Bloody Rose
by blackbutler-lover
Summary: This is my fanfiction of Kuroshitsuji. First, to be exact. I do not own Kuroshitsuji. All rights go to Mrs. Tosobo.  I give credit to Kandakicksass, who made Haunting Eternity  I would read that before reading this, then you would understand about Alois.
1. His butler, meeting

1886

"Sebastian." Ceil said his name as plain as can be, or as in a demand. "Your name will be Sebastian Michealis." The thirteen year old child said to the demon in the shadows. The demon was dressed from head to toe in black.

"Sebastian Michealis? I accept. Tell me what I will be to you."The demon repiled.

"You will be my butler." the blue eyed child said. " I need you for getting revenge on the people that made me suffer by my mother and father's death. Then, after I get my revenge, you may do whatever you wish."

The demon stepped out of the shadows of the bloody room. He was wearing different clothes. He was still dressed head to toe in black, but his hair was nicely cut, and parted in the middle, and a pocket watch sticking out of his tailcoat pocket. He stood up straight with his hand on his left breast. He then bent over, bowed, and then said:

"Yes, my lord."

I'm soooooo sorry its short. This is just what happened when they met. :P


	2. His Butler, at the ball

**Chapter 2**

**Sorry for it being late. This is year two, and second chapter… I will never make it as late as this again. Anyway, Ceil and me time. ^^**

**Me: Hello Ceil.**

**Ceil: I don't understand—**

**Me: Don't you dare say a word about what's going to happen in this chapter. That is an order.**

**Ceil: I'm not your demon butler. So don't order me around like I am one.**

**Me: Shut up, Ceil. Let's go on to the story.**

**Ceil: T_T**

**2012:**

Ceil looked at the tombstone again.

_ Lady Elizabeth Middleford_

_ 1873 -2011_

_A loved sister, daughter, and mother_

"Lady Elizabeth. We miss you. You lived to a good old age. And I will always remember you. Remember our last dance? How you were so happy that I got my memories back? Remember the last time I saw you? You looked good, old girl. I hope I will see you again. I have always loved you. As like you were my sister. You are in our hearts. I will come back soon to see you… see you in a month, Lizzy."

Ceil walked away. He looked up. _You always will be in my heart, that's for sure. _

"Sebastian. Come now."

"Yes, young master." Ceil turned around, surprised. " I heard your little speech, young master. Quite cute, really." Sebastian smiled. "Now let's go."

They walked back to the mansion that Ceil had been living in since he got back home from hell.

"CEIL! I MISSED YOU SO!"

"Oh, no. It's Alois." Ceil blushed.

"Shut up, Sebastian. Wait till Grell comes out and does that to you!"

" OH, SEBBY! YOU'RE HOME!"

"Oh, no." Sebastian blushed.

"See, I told you so!" Ceil smirked, then his smile turned into a wave of shock as Alois rammed into him.

"Ceil, we got a letter in the mail to go to Bucharest, Romania for a ball!" Alois cried.

"A ball, hmmm? It's been a while... the last ball I went to was the death match one with you, Alois." Ceil looked lovingly into his lover's eyes. Alois blushed a deep shape of red.

"Ceil I have everything ready! You'll look so cute in the stuff I got you!"

_That sounds so familiar... _Ciel thought.

Grell and Alois, both cross-dressed as girls, were in dresses. Grell's was red, of course, but Alois's was black. They both wore makeup, and Sebastian wore his old butler uniform. Ceil, however, was in black skinny jeans, a black dress shirt, black tie, black coat, eyepatch, and combat boots. He had his skull cane with him.

"Alois, you look great." Ceil said.

"Heh, Grell looks great, too." Sebastain said.

" Sirs, we are here," Tanaka's great great great great grandson said.

"Good. Thank you very much for driving us here." Sebastian replied. He stepped out and opened the door for Ceil, Alois, and Grell.

"Well, let's go in now." Ceil said.

"Grell, dance with me?" Sebastian asked.

"Gladly." Grell replied. He took Sebastian's hand and Sebastian led him to the dance floor. Grell looked into Sebastian's eyes.

"One must not look in their partner's face while dancing, Grell." Sebastian taught him. Grell looked away, blushing. But he couldn't help but take a sneak peek at those glittering blood-red eyes. He reached up and kissed Sebastian. Sebastian looked at him.

"Grell, I have a question." He said.

" What is it, love?"

" Do you really love me?"

"You should know I love you with all my heart." Grell answered.

" As do I, love." Sebastian said.

Meanwhile, Alois and Ceil were dancing slowly to the music. Alois laid his head to rest on Ceil's shoulder.

"Ceil," he sighed. " Ceil, I love you."

" I love you too, Alois." He turned away. Then a moment later, he turned back. "Alois?"

"Yes, Ceil?"

"Let us go meet her. Lady Skullrose."

"Alright."

They walked over to the gothic demon.

" Hello, Lady Skullrose. I am Earl Ceil Phantomhive, and this is Lady Alois Trancy." Alois blushed when Ceil called him "lady".

" Hello," Lady Skullrose replied. " You can just call me Scarlett or Raven. Very nice to meet you, Earl Ceil and Miss Alois. Are you, by any chance, lovers?" she asked.

" Yes, we are, actually." He grasped Alois's hand. " Me and Miss Alois here are lovers."

" That's wonderful. Have I known you were coming, I would have reserved a room for you. I will go do that now."

" Wait, get another room for two more people, Sebastian Michealis and Grell Sutcliff."

"Alright. Thank you for coming, Ceil."

" You're welcome."

"Sebastian. Sebastian. Wake up!" Grell said.

"Huh? Oh, I am very sorry."

"Help me, please!" Sebatian looked up. Grell was beaten up, his dress torn, nose bleeding, had a black eye, and was really bloody.

"Grell! What happened?"

**Cliffhanger ^^**

**JK, JK ^^**

That man, he was a demon, wearing all black, he hurt me!"

"Grell, I'm so sorry. That man, was he blond, have violet eyes, and a eyebrow ring?"

"Yes, he reminds me of someone..."

" Raine? I'm going to kill him."

"Serial? That's who he is? Your brother? He came by the house, I thought I killed him! We buried him, remember? He is dead... at least, he's supposed to be... But, how? I knew I've seen that face somewhere!"

" Grell, calm down. Demons can come back to life a second time, but if you kill them one more time, they'll die forever." Sebastian said. Grell smiled.

"Wonderful!"

They finally reached where Grell was beaten up by Raine, but he was no where in sight.

"Sebastian! I don't see him!" Grell had gotten cleaned up before they left.

"I know. Hold on- I can sense him." They saw a shadowed figure in the distance of the alley.

"Oh no! Sebastian, I see him!" An energy bomb flew past Grell and shattered the window behind him. The blonde demon flew past him and into the room with the broken window. Sebastian qiuckly followed him. He was looking everywhere for the blonde demon, but couldn't find him. The suddenly he heard a chainsaw's roar, then a bloodcurdling scream. He ran to the nearest window and saw the most painful sight.

" GRELL!" he screamed.

**Now's the cliffhanger. I'm evil :), now don't murder me! ^^**


	3. His butler, finding and saving

**I think I should update daily. ^^**

**Sebby's POV**

Grell was lying on the ground, a hole through his chest, probably because of Raine's energy balls. **(hehe energy balls)** Grell was bleeding badly. Sebastian looked around. He smelled another sort of blood. A demon's blood. Serial's blood. His brother.

"Serial. Serial, where are you?" Sebastian heard a cough. Then a feeble,

"Help!" He flew towards the source.

"Serial?" Raine was kneeling on the ground. He kept on coughing up blood. Then he saw it. Raine was torn, probabaly from a chainsaw, from his shoulder to his belly button.

"Serial!" Raine looked up. A half smile came to his face.

"Sebastian." Sebastian ran over just as Raine fell over into a puddle of his own blood. He took Raine in his arms and held him.

"Serial?"

"Sebastian...-" COUGH " Thank you..."

"Thank you?"

"For... being my mentor...for being... there for me...so thank... you."

"Oh! Oh... wait... No! Serial! Please don't die! Please don't!"

"SEBASTIAN!" Grell screamed.

"Raine... are you ok enough to get up and walk?"

"Yes."

"Ok... we have to go help Grell!"

"I'm coming!"

**Cheesy... I know. ;n; im sorry :'(**


End file.
